


The best part of believe is the lie

by will_p



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #thecellistisalie, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phil Coulson's Cellist, Pre-Avengers (2012), Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: «Pepper Potts mi ha chiesto se c’è una signora Coulson nella mia vita.»Clint manda giù una quantità mostruosa di gelato, si toglie il cucchiaio di bocca con uno schiocco soddisfatto e si volta a guardare Phil, appoggiando un gomito sullo schienale del divano. «Ehi, dovresti presentarle. Sono sicuro che andrebbero d’amore e d’accordo, lei e tua madre.»





	The best part of believe is the lie

**Author's Note:**

> #thecellistisalie
> 
> Titolo @ _Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year_ \- Fall Out Boy.

«Pepper Potts mi ha chiesto se c’è una signora Coulson nella mia vita.»   
  
Clint manda giù una quantità mostruosa di gelato, si toglie il cucchiaio di bocca con uno schiocco soddisfatto e si volta a guardare Phil, appoggiando un gomito sullo schienale del divano. «Ehi, dovresti presentarle. Sono sicuro che andrebbero d’amore e d’accordo, lei e tua madre.»   
  
Phil si sfila stancamente la cravatta e gli lancia uno sguardo impassibile cui Clint risponde con un sorriso grande e irritante. Phil sospira e scompare in camera, e Clint torna al suo gelato e al suo film con gente che si insegue e cose che esplodono senza alcuna logica e utilità per la trama; quando Phil torna in salotto qualche minuto più tardi, abbandonato il suo Armani in favore di un paio di morbidi pantaloni di cotone e una t-shirt rubata che gli sta leggermente troppo larga sulle spalle, sta succedendo qualcosa di assurdo con un lanciarazzi e un’autopompa. Clint ha smesso di capirci qualcosa più o meno venti minuti fa e ha smesso di importargli di capirci qualcosa ben prima, quindi non è un problema. Certo, potrebbe essersi perso qualche _piccolo_ pezzo di trama facendo zapping, ma ha come il sospetto che anche seguendo con attenzione il risultato sarebbe stato lo stesso.   
  
Phil si lascia cadere di peso sul divano e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla con un piccolo lamento. Visto che è appena rientrato da una “consulenza” con Stark, Clint rimanda ogni battuta e si limita a passargli un braccio attorno alle spalle, tirando e pungolando finché Phil non si trova con la testa sulle sue cosce e le gambe raccolte sui cuscini del divano. Phil protesta soltanto con un debole mugolio contrariato all’essere manovrato come un sacco di patate – Dio, Stark deve aver dato il meglio di sé per ridurlo così – e quando Clint inizia a massaggiargli le tempie, le dita appena troppo fredde per colpa del barattolo di gelato, Phil chiude gli occhi con un verso contento stiracchiandosi contro di lui come un gatto.   
  
E ora Clint è in perfetta pace col mondo, a bere gelato sciolto direttamente dalla confezione con un film senza senso in sottofondo mentre Phil lascia andare tutta la tensione del giorno sotto le sue abili dita sciogliendosi sulle sue gambe, per cui naturalmente Phil non può non aprire bocca e interrompere il momento. «Che devo dirle?» mormora, premendo un bacio distratto sul suo ginocchio.   
  
Clint scrolla le spalle. Ne hanno già parlato e continua a non fregargli nulla di chi sa di loro o no, ma dopotutto è sempre vero che meno gente si fa i fatti loro meno c’è pericolo che qualcuno finisca nei guai. In fin dei conti chi deve sapere lo sa già – Fury gli ha _fatto l’occhiolino_ quando li ha scoperti, Cristo, ha ancora i brividi, e Natasha gli ha fatto _da testimone_ , qualcosina ormai dovrebbe averlo intuito – e per il resto Phil può inventarsi pure tutte le storie che vuole e appendere i manifesti, finché ruotano intorno al fatto che non è sul mercato e la sua anima gemella è molto, molto gelosa.   
  
E poi è Pepper Potts. Quella donna gestisce un impero multimiliardario nel tempo libero e _riesce a farsi dare retta da Stark_ , se non è una persona affidabile lei allora sono tutti fottuti. Potrebbe pure dirle la verità, se solo dirlo a lei non significasse raccontare i fatti propri anche all’uomo con meno senso della privacy al mondo.   
  
«Stark darebbe problemi?»   
  
Phil scoppia in una risata sorpresa che sembra un grugnito ed è il suono più ridicolo che Clint abbia mai sentito. Si innamora un po’ di più ogni volta che la sente. Phil non ride mai abbastanza. «Stark è uno stacanovista monomaniaco che non si accorgerebbe nemmeno di stare andando a fuoco se non glielo dicessero Potts o il suo computer. Non sono nemmeno sicuro che sappia come mi chiamo.»   
  
Clint sbuffa, per nulla sorpreso. «Perché è un coglione,» dice «Il tuo nome è indimenticabile.»   
  
Phil si volta un po’ verso di lui con un piccolo sorriso, e se ci vuole così poco a farlo felice Clint può anche passare tutta la notte a insultare Stark. Sul serio. Non ha scalfito neanche _la punta_ dell’iceberg di insulti che può dedicare a quel tizio, potrebbe andare avanti per ore, basta una parola.   
  
«Stavo pensando a Claire,» dice invece Phil, un luccichio divertito negli occhi.   
  
Oh, la cara vecchia Claire. Da quanto tempo che non la sentiva nominare. «Che lavoro fa adesso?» chiede, bevendo le ultime gocce di gelato. Appoggia il barattolo vuoto a terra e approfitta di avere finalmente entrambe le mani libere per passare a massaggiargli il collo. Al primo accenno di pressione nel punto giusto Phil si lascia sfuggire un gemito ad un passo dall’osceno e Clint alza eloquentemente un sopracciglio, facendogli capire che ora ha la sua più completa e sincera attenzione. (Il film stava diventano noioso comunque, sono finite le esplosioni.) Phil fa roteare gli occhi e Clint riabbassa il sopracciglio ridendo. «Cos’era, scrittrice? Hostess? Astronauta?»   
  
«Pensavo violoncellista, questa volta.»   
  
«Bello,» annuisce serio. «Mi piace, semplice ma particolare, molto sofisticato. In un’orchestra? Scommetto che è sempre in viaggio per concerti.»   
  
«Non ne hai idea,» ribatte Phil, l’espressione piatta che sfoggia solo in ufficio rovinata un po’ dal sorriso che continua a incurvargli gli angoli della bocca. È solo un accenno, impercettibile per chiunque altro, ma Clint non è mai stato _chiunque altro_. «Purtroppo è in Europa, o te la presenterei. Sapessi com’è brava con un arco in mano.»   
  
Clint scoppia a ridere e si piega a baciare quello stupido sorriso, ora a piena potenza, brillante e irresistibile. Quando si ritrae ha il respiro appena più accelerato e le labbra di Phil sono rosse e lucide nella luce dello schermo, dove il film è finito cedendo il posto a una pubblicità di materassi. «Sembra proprio una brava ragazza,» dice, con la voce un filo più roca. «Sei il solito bastardo fortunato, Coulson.»   
  
Phil gli dedica un’ultima, lunga occhiata prima di tornare alla tv. «Non immagini quanto,» dice, piano, leccandosi le labbra.   
  
Clint lo fissa. Quando il respiro di Phil inizia a farsi più profondo e regolare distoglie lo sguardo scuotendo la testa, si passa una mano sugli occhi e si lascia sfuggire una debole risata silenziosa. Phil, il solito bastardo, che riesce sempre a ribaltargli il mondo da sotto i piedi con appena un paio di parole. Prende una coperta dallo schienale del divano e gliela sistema delicatamente addosso, preparandosi ad affrontare una nottata di crampi con una mano di Phil calda e sicura sulla propria gamba e le dita mollemente intrecciate alle sue.

**Author's Note:**

> Alzi la mano chi si è messo a ridere sentendo parlare della ~violoncellista~ *alza*
> 
> (Per la cronaca, Clint non odia Tony, è che finora l'ha conosciuto solo per vie traverse ed è difficile farsi una buona impressione su Stark solo ascoltando i racconti di Phil, Natasha e Fury ;) Si ricrederà quando lo conoscerà di persona, e quel giorno sarà l'inizio di una splendida amicizia che farà piangere tutto lo SHIELD.)


End file.
